


Counting Down to You : Tadashi

by KrystalM



Series: Counting Down!Verse [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe-Inventors, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/pseuds/KrystalM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi's POV of Chapter 10 from Counting Down to You. </p><p>How is Tadashi coping up after he left Hiro that night? Well, he surely wasn't feeling any better than Hiro, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down to You : Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine!
> 
> So, ya, I know. I just finished Counting Down to You yesterday but meh, I saw all your comments and you guys wanted Tadashi's POV in this. I thought, why not just make this into a series and ya. Here you go~! Next on my list is the smut chapter and AHAHAHA--ohmygod, I don't know how I'm going to write that without turning so red and dying from lack of blood. //slap// But I'll try. It'll be fun, eh~? ;D 
> 
> Anyways! Read on and then hear me ramble at the end of this chapter, m'kay~?Hope you guys like it! :DD
> 
> Catch me here too!
> 
> [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/KrystalM) | [FFNet ](http://www.fanfiction.net/~xokrystalmox) | [GoodReads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/42035367-krystal-m) | [Tumblr](http://thekmuniverse.tumblr.com/) | [LiveJournal](http://kmunroe.livejournal.com/)

 

 

**Chapter 10 from Tadashi’s POV**

 

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. He bit his bottom lip remembering the events from last night. God, they just started this and now it was like this. Tadashi sighed as he sipped onto his coffee, looking straight ahead at nothing as he sat at his kitchen table.

 

Just then, his smartphone blinked. Taking it and he looked at the new message he had just received.

 

_Trip to Japan, your flight is at 11 PM. I got your ticket. Where should I meet you? –Henry_

 

Tadashi frowned at the message before he groaned under his breath and placed the cup on the table. Running a hand down his face, he massaged his cheek and thought about what he had said a few hours ago to Hiro. He should have just kept his mouth shut. What if Hiro realised he couldn’t do it after all and let him go?

 

Tadashi gave out a loud sigh before he shook his head. But he wasn’t all that good inside like how people thought he was. He wasn’t always nice. He had his patience. He loved Hiro, he knew he could wait for him but he couldn’t take it if he was giving everything and he found out that Hiro couldn’t do it after all.

 

It would be best if he thought about it, if Tadashi thought about it as well. Maybe this distance would do them good. But something in Tadashi protested at the idea. He didn’t want to stay far away from Hiro. He wanted to get up and knock on his door, tell him that he was wrong and he would take whatever Hiro could give.

 

He would swallow his pride and get him back.

 

But he couldn’t when he thought about the hesitation. Hiro hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he could do it yet. Tadashi had no right to demand something from someone who couldn’t give what he wanted. He couldn’t force someone to feel the way he felt. Time would tell.

 

He sighed again as he stood up. Grabbing his smartphone, he walked to his bedroom, deciding that he would get back to his lab. He felt a spark of irritation when he saw the thumb drive on his desk. Abigail, she didn’t mean it, Tadashi knew her well enough. She was always about work before people. She wasn’t used to people being first.

 

He rolled his eyes at that as he decided to take a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he had arrived to his lab, he saw Abigail waiting outside of the building. He leaned into his driver’s seat and huffed out. He guessed he had to finish this after all. Getting out of the car after turning the ignition off, he walked up to her. She looked up from her smartphone and nodded at him.

 

“Took you long enough,” she said with a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Hey,” Tadashi said dully even though he tried to smile. Looking at the building, he placed his palm against the door before the doors slid opened. He walked inside, Abigail following in before the door slid closed. He sighed as he looked around, noticing the slight emptiness in here.

 

Baymax had been shipped out a few hours before he made it back to the lab. This place looked so empty without him. “Documents, have you filled them in?” she asked as she stood next to him.

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said before he dug the thumb drive out from his jeans pocket and handed it to her. He then proceeded to walk up the stairs to his second lab, heading straight to the computer. Looking through everything making sure that Baymax’s program was updated wirelessly, he sighed and hovered his finger at the turn off button.

 

God, this felt hard, letting his prized possession go.

 

“Someone’s cheery,” she muttered and Tadashi froze. He stopped with what he was doing before he turned around to face her and raised his eyebrows. She looked back at him before she crossed her arms against her chest.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“You sound like someone murdered your cat,” she said. Tadashi winced at the phrase before he leaned against the table and rubbed his face.

 

“I’m just not feeling so good,” Tadashi said with a weak smile. She looked at him carefully before she sighed.

 

“Yeah, well, I can read it on your face, Tadashi,” she said as she took a step forward. “Is this about yesterday?”

 

Tadashi winced again, this time he frowned. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Yes?” Tadashi said finally before he took in a deep breath. “You shouldn’t have done that yesterday, Abigail.”

 

“Do what?” she said as she frowned. “I just want you to fill up the forms. Your friend, Hiro, can wait. He knows this, he’s done this before.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Tadashi said as he licked his lips. “He’s—we were—it was important to me, Abigail. It’s important to him. You don’t know him—he’s, he thinks he isn’t good enough for me. He—he thinks he’s not in my league.”

 

Abigail furrowed her eyebrows for a minute before realisation dawned on her face and her hands slipped to her sides. “Oh,” she said after a minute. “Oh god, you’re with him like that?”

 

“Yes,” Tadashi said with a dry chuckle. “What? You got a problem with that?”

 

“No,” Abigail said with a smile. And then, her eyes widened and she sighed loudly. “Oh god, I—I made it—I’m so sorry.”

 

Tadashi just shook his head. “It’s alright,” he said. “It—it revealed some things to us. So, it’s alright.”

 

“Are you two okay?” she asked after a moment. “I—I didn’t mean to, Tadashi. That wasn’t my intention.”

 

“I know,” Tadashi said with a sad smile. “It’s alright. Let’s just get on with this, alright?”

 

Abigail hesitated before she nodded. Tadashi turned around before he looked back to the switch. He looked back down to his keyboard and took a deep breath. With that, he pressed on the ‘Enter’ button and the screen turned black. He took a step backward before he looked at it, feeling something like pride and emptiness mixing around.

 

Glancing at Abigail, he nodded.

 

It was done.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here’s your ticket,” Henry said as he placed the ticket in front of Tadashi. He had ended up cleaning his lab a bit after Abigail had left before he set up a meeting with Henry at the nearby café. His mind was still muddled up. Mostly, he felt nervous about what he was going to do with Hiro. He felt like someone had decided to stomp on his heart and left him alone.

 

It wasn’t an exciting feeling.

 

It felt far too familiar. He tried to keep the feelings at bay but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t keep the loneliness and the familiar darkness from entering his mind. He nodded uninterestedly at Henry as he took the ticket. Henry stared at him for a few seconds before he scoffed.

 

“Tadashi, you look horrible,” he said. Tadashi just gave him a weak smile before he sighed.

 

“Not feeling well,” he lied. Henry’s eyebrows shot high up before he leaned against the table.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re coming down with something,” Henry said.

 

“I don’t know,” Tadashi said with a shrug. “I just feel—horrible.”

 

“Tadashi,” Henry said softly. “If you can’t do this—”

 

“No,” Tadashi said immediately, shaking his head. “I can.”

 

“Are you sure?” Henry asked slowly.

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said before he got up. Taking out his car keys, he gave Henry an easy smile before he patted on the man’s shoulder and walked out. He could feel Henry watching him from behind but he just shook it off and headed to the car. Unlocking his car, he got inside before he closed the door and turned on the ignition. He let the back of his head to fall against the headrest before he closed his eyes for a moment. “It’ll be alright.”

 

Those words sounded hollow to his ears but they still managed to make him feel slightly better. He looked down to his smartphone which was charging and picked it up. He looked through his contacts when Hiro’s name came up. His thumb hovered over the contact for a few seconds. He was so close. He could just call him and get this over with but he promised.

 

He promised he would wait, so he sighed and scrolled down to Honey’s name instead. Pressing on her contact, he placed the smartphone against his right ear. It took a few rings before she answered. “Hey,” she said. Tadashi had told her about his problems last night when he had come back to the apartment looking like a wreck. She practically squeezed the words out of him.

 

“Hi,” Tadashi said with a soft chuckle. “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting ready for your trip,” she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. And then, something loud banged at the background and Tadashi jolted the phone from his ear. Staring at it for a second, he brought it against his ear cautiously.

 

“Uh, is this a wrong time?”

 

“Ah, what the—hey! No, no, no!” Honey yelled, ignoring Tadashi. “Why? I just zipped you up a minute ago! A _minute_ ago! Louis Vuitton, _yeah_ _right_!”

 

Tadashi couldn’t help but to laugh when he realised that she was yelling at her suitcase. “You’re having a screaming match with your suitcase?”

 

“Ah, shut up, Tadashi,” Honey said with a huff. “I’m too stingy to buy a new suitcase, sue me!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Tadashi said with a chuckle. Silence filled in between them before she sighed.

 

“It’s about Hiro, isn’t it?” she asked and the name took him off guard. He cleared his throat as he took in a deep breath.

 

“Maybe,” he said slowly as he picked on his steering wheel. “Yeah.”

 

“I talked to him this morning,” she said slowly and Tadashi’s eyes widened. He sat up straighter.

 

“Honey,” he started.

 

“No, no I didn’t say anything you won’t say, promise,” she said quickly. Tadashi remained quiet for a while waiting for the confession behind her words. “Much.”

 

“ _Honey_ ,” Tadashi said as he slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. He gave out a whine but Honey simply laughed. “Why? It’s enough I ran my mouth at him and got myself into this mess. Why did you have to add this into the mess too?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Honey said as she chuckled. “I can’t watch my best friend crying at a corner, can I?”

 

“I didn’t cry!” Tadashi exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, right,” Honey said. “You cried to sleep, idiot.”

 

“I didn’t,” Tadashi said. “Seriously.”

 

Honey kept quiet but he could imagine the grin on her face. “He’s miserable too, you know, just so you know,” Honey said slowly. “He looks like someone important to him just died. I didn’t think he even slept.”

 

Tadashi bit his bottom lip, feeling slightly guilty before he sighed. “I had to do this, Honey.”

 

“I know,” she said. “But man, both of you are the dumbest pair ever.”

 

Tadashi frowned at her. “Oh, hey, thanks for taking us a joke.”

 

“Ah, shush, sarcasm doesn’t work for you, Tadashi,” Honey said with a hint of amusement. “But seriously, you can see it in his eyes, Tadashi. He loves you. Give him a bit of time, he’ll tell you. He just hadn’t realised it yet.”

 

“Yeah?” Tadashi said slowly, feeling the small hope bubbling in his chest.

 

“Yeah,” Honey said after a while. “Believe me. I’m never wrong.”

 

* * *

 

 

He looked around his apartment one last time before he grabbed onto his luggage and opened the door. He walked out before placing the luggage on the ground and taking in a deep breath. He closed the door and keyed in his security code before he turned around to walk to the elevator.

 

But just as he turned around, his eyes caught onto Hiro and he froze at where he stood. Tadashi took in how Hiro looked. He looked terrible, the dark badges under his eyes and he looked pale. _Probably too much coffee_ , Tadashi said to himself. He gave Hiro a weak smile before he broke their eye contact, feeling his heart thumping louder in his heart.

 

“Japan?” Hiro said, startling Tadashi slightly. He looked at the younger genius before nodding.

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said slowly, feeling his words growing warm. He then nodded to himself before he grabbed his luggage. “I gotta go.”

 

“Be safe,” Hiro said and Tadashi stopped walking again. Looking back at Hiro, he wanted to say something back. But when he couldn’t find anything to say, he nodded and turned around. He then proceeded to walk away. He felt his heart growing heavy in his chest. He didn’t want to leave on these terms but he didn’t go back.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi didn’t feel any better by the time he landed on Japan. He felt like he was about to die. He tried to distract himself with something to do on the plane but after a while, he just couldn’t find the distraction. At the end, he had nodded into sleep and even then, it was short and grey.

 

It made him feel worse by the time he woke up.

 

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, walking out of the airport to find a cab. Catching one, he got in and told the man to head to Tokyo Hotel. The Japanese felt weird at the tip of his tongue and he hopped he still sounded native like.

 

The cab driver eyed Tadashi for a moment and then nodded. When he reached his hotel, it didn’t register to him that it would be a nice hotel. He felt jetlagged mostly so he walked up the reception and got his room number and card key. With that, he got into the elevator and headed to his room.

 

By the time he got into his room, he closed the door and took out his jacket. With that he made a beeline to the bed and slumped face first on it. He felt the exhaustion finally drowning him into a shallow sleep. He woke up again, after a while, when he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened his eyes for a moment, listening to nothing but the silence before he wrote what he heard as his imagination.

 

When he closed his eyes once more, his door room was knocked again. This time, the knocks seemed harder and then there were sounds of the doorbell. He sighed loudly before he finally got out of his bed and headed to the door. What he didn’t expect to see was _him_ on the other side. Before Tadashi could open his mouth, Hiro had pushed himself inside and dropped his bag in the middle of the room, taking a good look around him.

 

“This _is_ a really great hotel, huh?” Hiro said as he moved around.

 

“Uhm,” Tadashi said as he closed the door. Finally Hiro stopped moving and looked at Tadashi in the eyes with a grin forming on his face.

 

“So?” he said. “ _Surprise_?”

 

Something warm and light filled his heart and before he knew it, he ended up laughing shakily. This had got to be a dream, right? Hiro was here, in front of him, looking at him with that silly grin on his face. He felt a little less crappy now, as he leaned against the door and a smile fit on his face. “What—what are you doing here, Hiro?”

 

Hiro shrugged as he said, “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Well, it is a surprise, I’ll tell you that,” Tadashi said but that was not the answer he was looking for. He knew that Hiro had made up his mind. And he felt something like nervousness working into him. “But really— _why_ are you here?”

 

“I,” Hiro started as Tadashi caught his eyes. And he knew, he knew that whatever the answer was, Tadashi was going to like it. “You told me a day ago to rethink about us. To think about what I want. Well, I tried thinking about it but the answer is as clear as day and I’m just it took me some time to really settle into it.”

 

Tadashi looked at Hiro for a while before he pushed himself from the door and walked up to Hiro. He raised his eyebrows before he said, “So, what are you trying to say?”

 

“I’m saying I made up my mind,” Hiro said. “And I’m going to stick with it until the very end.”

 

Tadashi could feel a smile forming on his lips but he tried not to get too hopeful. Hiro took a step forward before he placed his hands on Tadashi’s shoulder. His heart started to thump louder in his chest as he looked at Hiro. “Tadashi,” Hiro started and Tadashi couldn’t help but to smile at the end as he nodded at the young genius. “I love you.”

 

Tadashi’s smile broke into a grin and all the loneliness, all the pain and hurt before finally disappeared. Before the young genius could react, Tadashi had wrapped his arms around Hiro and dragged him into a hug. Tadashi felt a smile against his neck and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. “I love you,” Hiro whispered again. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t care about us. But I do, a lot. I’m just scared, Tadashi.”

 

“Hiro,” Tadashi said as his happiness showed in his voice. His right hand touched the nape of Hiro’s neck before gently brushing them as he dropped a kiss at the junction of the young genius’s neck. “I’m scared too. I thought—I thought I wasn’t good enough. I’m never—you’re different Hiro, and I—I’m just scared to lose you.”

 

Tadashi felt Hiro moving out of his embrace for a few inches before he said, “You’re not going to lose me and I—I’m not going to lose you. I want this. I was just, everyone kept on telling me how you’re going to change the world and I felt, I felt less to you, alright? I just—I can’t handle seeing you being so you and having a lot of people thrown at you and to make it worse, those people are probably better than me. So, I’m scare—”

 

But that was all Tadashi could hear before he smiled at Hiro. He brought his right hand to Hiro’s check before caressing them. “No,” he said. “Nobody else is going to be better for me. Only you, alright?”

 

He thought he needed to say more but Hiro caught something in his eyes and he nodded. Before Tadashi knew it, Hiro had dragged him closer than before until their faces were a few inches away. Tadashi found himself slowly grabbing Hiro by the waist. “I love you,” Hiro whispered against his lips and that was all it took as Tadashi kissed him right there and then.

 

It was different, something new for him. He could feel the inexperience from Hiro and well, he couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t that experienced either but he tried to keep it innocent enough. Breaking the kiss, he saw Hiro opening his eyes and licking his lips, his cheeks reddened and his lips puffy. “Well.”

 

Tadashi couldn’t help but to chuckle before he grabbed Hiro by the chin. “I love you too,” he said before he leaned down for another kiss, which Hiro complied happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were easier after that. He had ended up at the event, getting ready for it while Hiro stood in front of him. The young genius was trying to say those words he said with ease a few hours ago but couldn’t do it. Tadashi though, didn’t mind anymore. He had found out about how Hiro felt about him and it was enough. He chuckled at the words as he swooped down and kissed Hiro for a few seconds before he was pushed away.

 

“Relax,” he said with a grin. He couldn’t help but to ruffle his lover’s hair, earning a glare from Hiro. “Nobody’s here. We’ll be fine.”

 

After that, the moderator came up and pulled him away. He smiled at Hiro when he heard his good luck. With that, he took in a deep breath and walked to the stage. His nervousness contained, he felt good about this. He had everything he needed now.

 

He was glad.

 

He didn’t want this to end.

 

This was just the beginning.

 

With that in his mind, he got on the stage after his name was called and he was greeted with claps and cheers. Looking ahead to the crowd, he grinned easily at them before he glanced at Hiro at the backstage. He saw Honey talking to him and he felt the grin sliding off to a smile before he looked at the middle of the stage.

 

And there he was, Baymax.

 

He felt his heart swelling with pride before he nodded and looked back at the crowd.

 

Here he was and here wasn’t the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, ta-da~! It's short, I know, but it's only Tadashi's POV. So yeah. And oh! Do bookmark this series and follow it because yes, there is more of this AU. Is it me or I just can't seem to let this two dorks go? Thank you for all your support~! Give me a kudos if you liked it and comment below to let me know what you guys think! :D Until next time~! -Krystal
> 
> Basic CSS coding is provided by museaway


End file.
